


Crackalackalicious side stories and tie ins.

by Mikaiyawa



Category: Transformers
Genre: Guestwriting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaiyawa/pseuds/Mikaiyawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a transformers as humans story by ladydragon76*  that can be found here  http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/32237.html#cutid1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not A Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crackalackalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3376) by ladydragon76. 



He hadn't agreed to this. In fact he'd been dragged all but kicking and screaming the entire way.

Maggie had best watch her aft as Starscream knew Primus damned well where Skywarp had gotten the help for this rig.

It didn't help that Fireflight, the afthead, had been coerced into a similar rig and had decided to have fun with his humiliation. Star scowled blackly over at the airielbot who was giggling happily into his glass of soda water and twirling a bit of soft golden hair around a finger. That his brothers were clustered around him really wasn't helpful at all.

At least it was all people they knew, strangers might have taken 'Flight's behavior has a come one and gotten the young flier into all sorts of trouble.  
He tried to turn and felt himself wobble yet again on the heels Sky had insisted he wear. That was it, he wasn't breaking an ankle for the amusement of his bondmate.

Especially when said bondmate was dancing with TC and making a spectacle of himself.

The sad thing was if he'd been comfortable, not trussed up in what Maggie had called fishnets and a corset over a very brief skirt he'd have been perfectly happy to watch his bondeds all but interface on the dance floor. As it was he kicked the torture devices known as heels off his feet and stomped irritably back toward their room.

He ran into Hot Rod on the way back and when the younger bot opened his mouth to tease him again Starscream snarled at him.

“Not one word.”

The he stormed off down the hallway, his pale hair tumbling down around his face and shoulders.

A soft snort made Roddy jump.

“Sad part is he's got the girl in a snit part down pat.”

Roddy gulped and stared after the retreating Seeker and shuddered. He'd seen Will's femme in a snit, the idea of her teaming up with Screamer in a snit frankly scared him.


	2. Scream

Star whimpered, he could feel the echoes from TC and Sky and they were making him crazy with want. The need made his spark flutter and pulse and made his all to human body ache. He could feel what TC was doing, feel Sky taking that hard length inside, fell him struggling to stay still when all he wanted to to shove back hard and take it all in now.

It made him whimper, made him grind his erection into the bedding of their shared bed and clutch at his spark with a feverish hand. Star let out a low cry and flopped onto his back and writhed in frustrated need. He was pulsing his spark desperately and now had gripped his hardness with one hand and begun stroking hard and fast.

TC could feel him, and was clearly tormenting Sky by going slowly. So slowly, so deeply, Star sobbed and thrashed as he could feel the echoes from Sky being slowly and gently reamed open and the echoes from TC being squeezed so exquisitely tight.

Suddenly he understood the human fascination for sex toys.

Sky lost it, and dragged TC down with him and left Star writhing out his overload alone in their bed.

Star panted and barely held onto his giggles when he felt the affection of his bondmates reaching out to him. He couldn't keep them inside when he felt Sky's slightly loopy invitation to join them.

Bluestreak blinked when he saw Star streak past him open the door to the storage closet, dart in and slam it closed behind him again. When he heard a cry that was decidedly erotic and in TC's voice he grinned wickedly and scampered down the stairs to where the aerials slept and played.

Might as well have some fun as it was pretty clear the seekers were going to scream the building down again.


	3. Grace 1

Skywarp settled his chin on his forearms and just watched.

Starscream was in a relaxed mood for once and was utterly oblivious to the world outside his pretty little head. Well mostly oblivious anyway.

Star was humming softly and dancing.

Skywarp knew he wasn't alone in his intent observation of his bondmate. Somewhere above them both Thundercracker was lurking and observing as well if the low level of restrained lust was anything to judge by.

It was a rare thing to see Star relaxed enough to sing, to see him relaxed enough to dance, and dance alone, well Sky never thought it would happen.

Star was a towers mech, had been taught everything from fencing and art to graceful deportment and the sly and cutting conversational tactics of mechs tying to prove who was better without beating the slag out of each other. And Star had learned those lessons well. He was graceful in the practice room, had an unconscious grace when working with Percy and Ratchet and right now was doing his level best to demonstrate the finer moves he'd learned as a youngling with his human body.

Sky whimpered as he watched, he and TC had their bond closed down so they could watch without disturbing Star's solitude. His hand crept up and fondled over where his spark hide in his entirely to human chest.

Primus how he wanted Star right now. A fluttering and wordless echo told him that TC was enraptured as well.

Sky whimpered and pulsed his spark, trying to stay hidden and quiet and strip and still enjoy the touches.

He got lost in the frantic pulse of his own spark and missed Star's sudden startle and spin to face his hiding spot. He missed seeing TC drop lightly down from the tangle of gantry's and walkways above the open hanger floor and catch Star around his slim hips. He missed everything right up until he felt two sets of arms wrapping around him and two sparks pulsing waves of hot pleasure/energy into his own.

He wasn't able to tune out the sound of his own human voice screaming his mates names though or the sound of the smaller door opening in an almighty hurry. All he could do was giggle helplessly in TC and Star's arms a the sound of a flustered human, Sam if he had his identifications correct, stammering out a hasty apology and yelling back out the door as it was closing.

“Just the seekers making out, indeed,” huffed Star, but he sounded amused.

“We could show them some real screaming,” teased TC as he purred in sensual content.

“Oh Primus,” panted Sky as his mates started up again.

At some point he must have been a very good bot indeed, to get to taste heaven like this.


	4. Grace 2

Watching Star dance was always something of a treat, even if they were getting to hear him sing far more often now as they relaxed.

This peace treaty thing was working out pretty well all things considered. He'd come into this hanger that they'd been emptying over the last few weeks and decided to explore the gantry's and walkways with an eye to later usefulness when Star had crept in and carefully swept a large section of floor. They'd swept the floor already, so there shouldn't have been more than a bit of dust on the concrete, and the low hum from Star down their bond made him think this was more a ritualistic sweeping than anything.

When Star started stretching Thundercracker knew it was ritual. He settled down on one of the lowest walkways to just watch. He'd seen Sarah watching something on the rec room television, some documentary on humans who did something called figure skating and some of the moves Star did as he warmed up made him think of that and the human dance form that went with it, ballet. Without antigravs Star couldn't hold position like he had before, couldn't transform for aerial loops or flutter his pretty wings.

That didn't keep him from hanging in the air in ways that would have had the humans gaping, didn't keep his from twisting and twirling, utterly ignoring how his loose hair got in his face.

Thundercracker recognized the steps. Even if he'd only really seen Star dancing this particular piece once before in their long lives.

It was a courting dance.

His spark pulsed out, even though he was keeping his bond mostly closed off so Star wouldn't realize he was being watched. Avidly watched if the faint echo of spark pulse and lust from Sky somewhere down in the shadows below was any indicator.

He groaned low in his chest and traced light fingers over his chest, over the crease of his thigh. Carefully he fluttered his own spark energy, trying to take the edge off without disturbing the dancer.

Star suddenly jerked to a halt and spun to face where Thundercracker knew Skywarp was hidden. When Star jerked upright and stated the stalk Thundercracker knew meant he was irritated, he moved, dropping down off the walkway and pounced. Star let out a tiny squeak at the feel of his hands but relaxed fairly quickly when Sky came scrambling out to pounce from the front.

Little hedonist that Sky was, somehow he'd stripped himself to the skin before pouncing and running clever hands up under Star's shirt.

Not that Thundercracker was complaining, oh no, not with how hot and good it felt to caress both his bondmates and sparkshare.

The first overload was quick, with Sky screaming like the banshee Star was sometimes called.

Clearly sounding like he'd been injured, not had his pretty little mind blown from self stimulating until he was crazy then pouncing Star.

Thundercracker stifled a snicker in Star's tangled white blond hair when the door opened and young Sam stepped in, saw who it was, went beet red and all but sprinted back out. The garbled apology and yell about seekers making out made Star huff, but he was amused for once about having been caught.

“We could show them some real screaming,” he purred in Star's ear and grinned wickedly at Sky's heartfelt 'oh, Primus.”

The heavy rolling energy pulse from Star was answer enough. And Thundercracker reveled in the feel of both of his mates.


	5. Grace 3

Soundwave watched.

Watched as Starscream distracted both his bondmates and slipped away. He had to admit his firstborn was clever in his distractions even if he wasn't certain in a 'tickle fight' and 'pillow fight' would have worked in the intended manner before.

He still was careful to ensure he wasn't seen following, it wouldn't do to have people thinking he was trying to push Starscream into accepting the unacceptable any faster than he was ready to.

His caution meant he was curled up in a dark, quiet corner when Skywarp and Thundercracker crept in to watch their bonded.

Seeing Starscream carefully sweep the floor of the hanger made Soundwave ache a little inside. Before their change, before that Primus damned signal Starscream would never have had to take the care of sweeping. Bare human feet were ever so much more vulnerable than even fragile seeker pedes.

The stretches and preliminary steps made both spark and heart hurt.

He knew those steps. He'd danced them once, had a flier dance them for him once. But that was long ago, they'd been little more than younglings then, and now if he'd survived the war there was little likelihood that he'd be inclined to offer up even a kind glance now.

Soundwave could hear the little whimpers off to his right that hinted that at least one of Starcream's bonded mates found the display intensely erotic, and Soundwave bowed his head for a moment and fought down useless tears,

Tears wouldn't repair the damage. That Starscream had allowed him even a few moments with only Ravage as company to check his spark was unanticipated. He'd hoped, but expected Starscream to adamantly refuse. His retreat after confirmation of Soundwaves half hope, half fear had been understandable.

His creation, his child was just like him in that one regard.

Soundwave looked up sharply when the faint scuff of bare feet on concrete stopped.

Starscream had stopped and had turned to stalk over to where Soundwave had heard one of his creation's mates earlier. Before he'd crossed half the distance Thundercracker dropped with a grace of his own out of the darkened tangle of catwalks and gantry's to land behind Starcream and pounce. A breath later and Skywarp was scrambling out to pounce from the front.

Soundwave knew he should go, but had to know, had to see with his own eyes that the rage he'd seen in those two pairs of eyes was based in love and mutual trust.

What his telepathy told him wasn't as reliable as he hoped, not when the person he was trying to scan could and did block him and his own emotions were so heavily in play.

But all he could feel was love; yes, with a heavy leavening of pure lust but none of the acquisitive greed Megatron had sometimes reeked of.

Skywarp's shriek caught him completely by surprise. As did the immediate reactions from outside. But he had to smile at the flustered reaction of the human Sam. The fizz of amusement from Thundercracker made him smile weakly. But the surge of pure joy for Starscream and Skywarp made his heartache lessen a little.

His child had mates who loved him. Starscream was alive, as safe as he could be and was clearly cherished.

It didn't make the pain go away, but it helped.


	6. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything between ~... ~ is bond chatter

The bag was out of place.

Skywarp paused and cocked his head to look again.

It was still there, pink and red with a fruit graphic on the front. But what was in the package looked nothing like cherries. Skywarp moved closer and poked the bag.

It crinkled a little but didn't do anything else.

Skywarp fidgeted a bit from foot to foot before curiosity got the better of him and he scooped up the bag and scampered for the room he shared with Thundercracker and Starscream.

~0~

Sarah walked in and frowned, Bobby had said he'd seen a super sized bag of candy on one of the tables when he'd come in, but that he'd had his hands full and hadn't grabbed it.

All the tables were clear. So either Will had seen it and grabbed it or, god help them, one of the boys had. None of them had any experience with candy yet and a huge bag of sugared death was not a good way to start.

Maybe she'd get lucky and one of Will's team had picked it up.

~0~

Starscream blinked in confusion.

What in Primus name was that red thing dangling from Sky's fingers? It almost looked like a slender shoestring, but the color and texture were, well, odd. That and it was red. He also could smell something strange, sweet and somewhat fruity.

He shot a look over at TC and got a bland look and a shrug.

Joy.

Starscream moved closer and saw a bit of brightly printed plastic. A bag of some sort two thirds filled with rods that looked to be twined or braided out of the same sort of stuff Sky had in his hand.

“What's Twizzler's?”

Starscream closed his eyes and sighed.

“TC?” He felt TC's absent 'humm?' of acknowledgement. “Go get Sarah.”

Starscream felt TC's wince and heard him leave the room at a quick trot to find the woman who acted as parent to all of them regardless of faction.

Carefully he moved closer and tugged the bit of red from Sky's limp hand and sniffed it. Fruity and sweet. Cautiously the touched the end to the tip of his tongue. Again sweetness, highly concentrated sweetness, more than even the Jell-O and fruit he'd become accustomed to.

Interesting.

But TC was back with Sarah.

“Oh heavens. So that's where it went.”

Starscream blinked and rose offering the red strand to Sarah.

“What is it?”

She crouched down by Sky and stroked a bit of black hair away from his face, Sky didn't even twitch.

“He's crashed hard. It's candy Star, something we've been trying to keep to a minimum around here.”

Starscream blinked and exchanged a look with TC, and got another of his aggravating shrugs in answer.

“Will Sky be alright?”

Sarah stood and checked the package, and shook her head in what looked like wry exasperation.

“He didn't eat the whole package at least, so other than the sugar crash he should be fine.”

Starscream sighed again. Just like Skywarp to find something that could do him damage and play with it.

“So, it's not something dangerous?” TC asking the question Star was having trouble phrasing politely, and only for Sarah would he put forth so much effort.

“Not really, to much is bad for you. And people eat sugared things rather than proper food so they end up with some nasty health problems.”

TC had that meditative look on his face that spelled all sorts of trouble.

“So it's like an energon goodie, fine in moderation but bad to live off of.”

“Since when has Sky ever shown moderation when it comes to goodies?” Starscream nudged Sky's shoulder.

TC smiled wryly.~That would be never, sweet.~

“Outside voices boys,” chided Sarah gently.

TC and Starscream both sighed and obediently repeated their wry thoughts. All Sarah did was smile and shake her head.

“There's always one.” She picked up the package and turned to leave. “I'll stick this in a bin since Sky's already made inroads and make sure no one else can overdo it. Just make sure he comes down for dinner.”

“Yes, Sarah.” they chorused. Once she was gone they exchanged a wicked grin.

~0~

The imp had wrapped up some of his stolen bounty in a small ziploc bag and hidden it in his drawer. Star was doing his best to ignore him as he'd settled for only pulling out one of the ropes and hid the rest away again. But that was before he'd pulled it apart into it's separate strands and begun slowly sucking and nibbling each one down to nothing.

TC squirmed, it was all to easy to imagine his bondmates mouth on him, that pink tongue licking him. Star was doing his damnedest to block Sky out and focus on his current book. Unfortunately for him Star was doing a good job and that left him to suffer under the weight of Sky's teasing.

Sky had finished and was now sucking each slightly sticky finger into his mouth. The delighted dance of laughter in those indigo eyes made TC snap.

Sky squealed and was struggling playfully under TC's weight.

Star wasn't pretending to read anymore and had the rope ready. Before Sky could voice his protest to loudly Star was kissing him breathless as TC bound his wrists one at a time to the bed frame.

A bit of the oil they'd pilfered from the kitchen and TC was teasing Sky's aft open. Even better Star had swiped some of the oil and was teasing himself open, and that sight was enough to keep Sky from protesting to much. A bit of oil on himself and TC slowly began to slide in, ever mindful of Ratchet's warnings on how they could do each other serious injury.

~Tight?~

TC moaned and determinedly went slow in spite of Sky's frantic squirms. ~You have no idea.~

Star grinned at him and stroked one slicked hand up Sky's erection. That was enough warning that once he'd bottomed out TC froze and waited.

Sky keened in want and writhed in place. Then shrieked as Star slid into place, impaling himself on Sky's erection.

TC nuzzled Star's shoulders and waited.

Sky broke and was pleading for one of them to move, now, please.

He shifted and slowly pulled out, then slammed back in. As he bottomed out Star shifted up, then slammed back down, then TC pulled out again.

A few repeats and Sky was screaming at the top of his lungs, pleading for more and sparks and anything as long as it was now.

A few hard pulses and Star was keening in pleasure as well.

When the backlash hit TC's screams joined his bondmates.

~0~

Skywarp purred contentedly and snuggled deeper into Star and TC's combined embrace.

That had worked a lot better than he'd expected. He'd have to see if he couldn't beg a few chocolate caramels out of Sarah, he had just the best idea.


	7. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob the insecticon as a big ass cuddly kitty.. to bad Will is having issues coping

Will sighed and rolled his head a bit to try and ease the stiffness in his neck as he headed back to the rooms he shared with his family.

Some great wit had put that damn cat of Sunny's in a harness just like the service dogs wore to keep the blasted thing from scaring the crap out of folks when he came bounding up wanting to play.

Two fucking hundred pounds of god damned kitten was a bit much for even his men to cope with in the morning before coffee.

It didn't help that the damn thing had some goofy ass sounding chirp-purr noise it did when it was happy.

Cougars didn't fucking purr.

Bob did.

He glanced into the playroom by habit as he passed.

Then he stopped dead, backed up and looked again.

Starscream curled up in one of the recliners reading.

Normal.

Skywarp, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe playing SuperMario Cart.

Normal.

TC helping Rumble and Frenzy with some remote controlled widget.

Okay normally that was Star, but hey TC played big brother a fair bit now.

So normal.

What wasn't normal was the big yellow furball flopped on the rug between Star, TC and the twins.

Absolutely not normal was the fact Annabelle was curled up asleep with the damn monster cat curled up around her doing those freaky ass chirpy purr noises.

He must have made some sort of a noise, because Star looked up at him and had set his book aside and was moving toward him with a purposeful speed that often left his men gauwping after him.

“Will,”

The tone was calm, it didn't help.

He let out a strangled noise and started splutteirng as he groped for a sidearm he wasn't wearing.

Starscream had both hands on his shoulders and gave him a gentle shake.

“Will, it's alright.”

“It's not fucking all right!” A hundred scenarios ran through his mind, from the innocent when the damn thing just rolled over and squished his baby girl to the horrifying where the thing decided she was a combination play toy and snack.

Star gave him another shake.

“Will. Will, breathe. It's just Bob.”

He let out another inarticulate noise. But was forced to just look on as his baby girl woke up and stretched, socking the big cat right on the nose.

Bob didn't stop making the funny chirpy purr noise.

He only closed his eyes when his Annabelle woke up and grabbed him by the ears and yanked. Just lay there and put up with her grabbing fur by the handfuls and pulling as she crawled up on top of him.

Will swallowed hard and tried to stop shaking.

“Bob doesn't hurt sparklings. Sunny would shot him himself if he ever tried.”

Small comfort that.

His daughter was using a big cat as a play rug.

And the danm thing was putting up with it.

Bob looked up at him and blinked those big green eyes.

And the damn cat was laughing at him.

He shuddered and gave Starscream a look that he hoped conveyed how he felt and went to retrieve his child.

He needed a drink.


End file.
